1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, method, and apparatus, and a program therefor. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing system, method, and apparatus, and a program therefor which achieve appropriate protection of an audio signal transferred with HD-SDI or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, studies of a technique for protecting a content such as a motion picture when transmitting the content have been carried on. For example, a technique for content protection using HD-SDI (Bit-Serial Digital Interface for High-Definition Television Systems) standardized in SMPTE (Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers) 292M (see SMPTE, Television-Bit-Serial Digital Interface for High-Definition Television Systems, 2002) has been studied.
SMPTE 299M prescribes how to embed a 24-bit audio signal in an HD-SDI signal (see SMPTE, Television-24-Bit Digital Audio Format for SMPTE 299M Bit-Serial Interface, 2004).